


Summertime Sadness - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen feels sad that they'll be leaving school soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness...  
... ... ...

As the bell rang for the end of the day, Stephen felt strangely subdued. It was only a couple of weeks before their final year finished. There were only a limited number of times he would hear that bell. 

Maybe I’m being too sentimental... Stephen thought to himself as he picked up his bag. He filed out of the class with everyone else, so caught up in his thoughts he nearly walked straight past his boyfriend.

“Oh, sorry Frankie, I was just daydreaming.” Stephen said, a bit flustered. Frank was wearing Stephen’s favourite cologne, and it made whatever coherent thoughts that happened to be in his head fly away with the breeze.

“S’Okay Stephen.” Frank smiled at him. Frank didn’t smile nearly enough in Stephen’s opinion. He also noticed his use of ‘Stephen’. Frank didn’t like to be too affectionate during school, so pet names were out the window.

But when they were alone, Frank sometimes called him Billy, in reference to Stephen’s favourite musical, which Stephen absolutely adored. In return, he would call him Michael, to which Frank would then reply “Why do I have to be the gay one?”, and then they would be in fits of giggles for 10 minutes.   
Stephen realised that he had zoned out again, and that he was just standing in the corridor, staring at Frank, who was looking worried. Frank waved his hand in front of Stephen’s face, and clicked his fingers a few times.

“Sorry, sorry.” Stephen apologised. The corridor they were in was empty, so he laced his fingers into Frank’s, and continued walking down the corridor.

“You alright?” Frank asked, squeezing Stephen’s hand.

“Um. I don’t know. I just feel really sad for no reason. I think it’s because I know school will end soon.” Stephen explained, swinging their hands between them.

“But that’s a good thing, innit. Means we can spend more together.”

“Yeah, but what if we don’t? What if our colleges are too far apart, what if we have to move?” Stephen fretted.

Frank took a quick look around the corridor, before saying “Billy, I would move to your college and do fucking ballet if it meant I could be closer to you.”

Stephen smiled broadly, “Well Michael, it looks like I’ll have to teach you ballet.” They both chuckled. “Nah, I don’t think that’s the best idea babes. But thank you for the offer. I would quite like to see you in a tutu...”

“You have seen me in a lot of things...” Frank began.

“Including nothing.” Stephen interjected, winking.

“Yeah, including nothing. But one thing you will not see me in is a tutu.” Frank finished, smirking.

“Aw.” Stephen complained, pouting. “But Michael wore one!” 

“Michael was a bloody cross dresser.” Frank poked Stephen in his side with his spare hand.

“Fine... No tutu.” Stephen relented, grinning. 

They continued walking for a bit in comfortable silence. Stephen found that everything was just comfortable when he was with Frank. They could talk about anything, literally. If Stephen ever needed advice or someone to talk to, Frank was there or at least on speed dial. But soon, Stephen started having doubts about their future again, which Frank seemed to sense.

“But what if-“ Stephen burst out, turning to him. Frank looked him in the eyes, before pressing his lips to his. His hands travelled round his waist before settling, linked, around his hips. Stephen’s worries melted away; he deepened the kiss immediately and inhaled the scent of his cologne. He looped his arms around Frank’s neck and drew him closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes, swaying slowly back and forth, as close as they could possibly get to each other. After a few minutes, they separated, faces flushed. Stephen gave Frank a small smile, and rested his forehead against his. 

“What do you think would make me stop doing that?” Frank whispered.

Stephen hugged him tightly, and whispered “I love you.” into Frank’s ear.

“I love you too, ballet boy.”


End file.
